


The Advent of Darcy Lewis

by orphan_account



Series: An Ordinary Girl in an Extraordinary World (or, Darcy Lewis is good at rolling with the punches) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy arrives with minimal fanfare and a grudge held over an iPod.<br/>Little does she, or really any of them except possibly Thor, realize just how important she'll become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advent of Darcy Lewis

Darcy hung back when they saw Thor. Anyone between Jane and the demigod was in dire peril of brutal and immediate death.

The distraction of the reunion gave her a chance to look over the other Avengers, sprawled out over the various chairs and couches in the main living room of the common floor. Hawkeye perched on top of a bookshelf, smirking and dangling his legs over the edge, nerf gun held loosely in one hand. She could already tell she'd like him.

The Black Widow was curled up on a large loveseat, wrapped around a pillow and apparently absorbed in the movie playing in the background, but Darcy felt like she was being watched and looked away. 

A man she assumed was Dr. Banner, aka the Hulk, was so still, quiet, and unassuming on a couch, the end of which had just been vacated by Hammerman, that she almost missed him. He too, appeared to be focused on the movie, but he was keeping an eye on Thor out of the corner of his eye.

And (oh my gosh) Captain America was seated cross-legged on the floor near the arm of Natasha's loveseat (she was in awe of the man, really, more for that than any of the stories) with an open sketchpad and pencil in hand, and openly grinning as he watched the reunion.

Darcy frowned. Weren't there six Avengers? Tony Stark was missing, damn, she wanted to pick his brains over the new Starkplayer and find out if he appreciated a good hammer joke or two around tall, blonde and Asgardian.

She was distracted from her musings when the elevator dinged open to reveal Secret Agent iPod thief Jerkface # 1.

"You," she hissed, with enough venom to draw the attention of everyone in the room. She didn't care. "You're that Jerkface who took my iPod!"

Without missing a beat, and no, no pun to see here, he quirked an eyebrow. "Agent Coulson, Miss Lewis," he said, as he reached into a pocket and produced...

"Oh, my, God, you are forgiven, totally and utterly, Phil." He didn't bother asking how she knew his name, and she cackled as she tapped away at the setup for the Starkplayer, which had yet to be released to the public, sitting in her palms, and slipped on headphones, wandering away in the direction of the nearest kitchen.

She heard Jane sigh, and start trying to explain her away in the room behind her before the door slid closed. She pulled off the headphones and let her head thunk down on the table. This was overwhelming. Just a little.

* * *

"JARVIS?" she asked eventually. Jane had talked excitedly about the AI for days when she'd learned of his existence - fully off leash and capable of understanding emotion.

" _How may I be of assistance, Miss Lewis?_ "

"Could you tell me of any way to get back to my room without going back out there?"

" _Of course, please follow the yellow brick road._ " his tone was laced with dry humor as a yellow light blinked at her in front of another door.

"Oh, thank God." she followed the yellow light past a glass wall guarding a huge, empty room and down a flight of stairs to another elevator.

Emptiness seemed to be a running theme in this tower, on the living levels she'd seen. The only two exceptions were the kitchen and living room she'd just left and Thor's room. "Why is everything so empty?" she wondered aloud. "It's like nobody lives here."

" _I shall assume that was rhetorical._ " and that level of amusement should not be possible for a computer. " _You are at your room, Miss Lewis._ "

She thought for a while, staring at the ceiling from the most comfortable bed she'd ever felt. "Where was Mr. Stark? I mean, why wasn't he with the rest of the team? Aren't they friends?"

" _Perhaps it would be best to inquire of Master Stark directly, Miss Lewis._ " JARVIS sounded mildly berating. " _I'm sure you shall cross paths at some point in the near future._ "

"Well, tell him I said thanks for the room and board. And make sure he is made aware that I plan to prank Hawkeye as soon as possible. He looks like a worthy opponent."

JARVIS agreed, sounding amused once more, and she let her eyes slip closed. For a first meeting, she'd certainly been through worse. It was too bad that there hadn't been beer involved, though; drunkenness (or a lack thereof) revealed a lot about a person.

**Author's Note:**

> A full series of Darcy's antics and relations with the team is in the works, but may take some time to go up because I want to finish the ones I've already posted.
> 
> Critiques welcome. :)


End file.
